An enterprise serving web pages to a user may wish to provide the user with an easier and quicker access to information the user is looking for. The services of the enterprise may aim to increase the user's satisfaction by decreasing the amount of time the user spends finding the relevant information. As the user searches the world wide web for the relevant information, the user may often open many new web pages which do not include the relevant content. The user may become even more dissatisfied when the old web pages from which the user began searching are closed or lost during the search process. The enterprise may wish to provide the user with an option to find the relevant information without having to exit the current web page in order to access a next one, which may or may not include the information the user is looking for.
Hypertext is a computer based text used in a web page to provide information to a user and organize the web page content into interconnected associations. These associations may enable the user to easily access information the user chooses or clicks. An instance of such an association is called a hyperlink or hypertext link. A hyperlink, when selected, leads the viewer to another web page (or file or resource, collectively called the destination page).
In order to access the supplemental information provided through hyperlinks, viewers are required to leave their current web pages. This requirement interrupts the viewers' web browsing experience. As a result, most viewers are reluctant to visit the destination page provided by hyperlinks
In addition, traditionally the hyperlinks are generated by human editors, a process that is both tedious and subject to human errors. Further, by the time a viewer tries to visit a destination page of a hyperlink, the destination page may cease to exist or have evolved to no longer provide the related information.
In some cases, the viewer leaves the web page to visit a destination page that does not have information desired by the viewer. The user then may have to search for other destination pages to try to obtain the desired information. This may lead the viewer to perform multiple searches and visit several pages to find the desired information. The viewer may become dissatisfied with the amount of activity to find the desired information and with leaving the current destination page to do so.